First Thanksgiving
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean and Sarah spend their first Thanksgiving together in a sweet way.


**Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC Sarah. This features the pairing from my story **_**Shielded **_**but you don't need to have read it to get this. So enjoy!**

#*#*#

Sarah was in the kitchen early on Thanksgiving morning and was about to put in the turkey. She shivered and hurried back to her nice warm bed. The brunette only had a little while to lay down before she started on the rest of dinner. It was the first holiday she was spending with her new husband, they'd only been married for three weeks, and Sarah was determined to make it perfect. She carefully climbed back into bed and rested her head on his chest, trying to get warm.

"Damn it babe, you're fucking freezing!" Dean said when she cuddled next to him. He sat up and covered his wife up. "Thank you baby." Sarah said gratefully. "You're welcome." he said, wrapping her into his arms to get her warm quicker. "I didn't think it got this cold in Vegas. This is a bunch of crap!" the brunette complained, making her husband laugh. "It'll be okay Sarah. I love you." he said. "I love you too Jon." she said, moving up so she could kiss him passionately. Dean responded eagerly, putting his wife on her back and made love to her until she needed to get up and finish cooking.

#*#*#

That afternoon Sarah set the table and Dean helped her put the food on it. He couldn't believe the trouble that his wife had gone to. Everything was homemade from the mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and sweet potato pie.

"Babe, can I carve the turkey?" Dean asked. "Sure but don't be surprised if it falls off the bone." Sarah replied and handed him the knife. The blonde took the knife and started carving, when, to his surprise, the meat seemed to melt off. "The fuck?" he exclaimed, giving her a surprised look. "Told ya." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "How did you do that?" Dean quizzed. "Family secret that involves vegetable oil, paprika, and orange juice." Sarah answered.

Dean smiled and kissed Sarah before pulling his wife's chair out for her. "Thank you baby." she said. "You're welcome babe." he said while sitting down himself. The newlyweds then started eating, effectively stopping their conversation for the moment.

#*#*#

When everything was put away, Dean and Sarah went into the bedroom to lay down and watch tv. "Sarah, thank you so much for today. Definitely the best holiday I've ever had." he said, pulling her into his lap. "You're welcome Jon. I'm glad you enjoyed today." she told him, her hand running up and down his chest. "I love you so fucking much babe." Dean said, capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss and laying the brunette on her back.

Dean sat astride her waist, his lips moving from hers down to her neck. He gently bit down on her weak spot, making her moan. His hands went under her shirt, sitting Sarah up so he could pull it off. She removed his shirt right after, her hands wandering over his muscular chest and strong arms. "I love you too Jon." she said, raising up so she could recapture his lips in a heated embrace. Dean reached around her back and quickly unhooked her bra, tugging it off and throwing it over his shoulder. The blonde's mouth lowered to her nipples, sucking on them until they turned into stiff peaks.

Sarah reached between them and unzipped his jeans, using her feet to push them down and off. It was then she noticed he wasn't wearing underwear. "Were you planning to seduce me?" she teased. "Hell yes. Just thought I'd make things easier." he responded. "How considerate." the brunette said as his hands quickly undid her own jeans, pulling them off quickly. "Do you like these?" Dean asked. "No." Sarah whispered. The blonde smiled and tore them off her body before kissing his wife's stomach, down to her pubic bone. He positioned himself so her soaking wet heat was exposed to him. Dean held her legs apart and blew a puff of air out, making her squirm. "You like that huh?" he asked before pressing a kiss to her quivering thighs. "Yes.." she gasped. He smirked and plunged his tongue into her wet folds, causing her to groan. Dean alternated between plunging his talented tongue inside her and circling her clit. He grabbed her hips and held them firmly as he raised up and said "Cum for me babe.." before he went back to her wetness. Sarah cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her, her body shaking hard. The blonde moved back up the bed and straddled her waist, bending down to kiss her deeply. "Please Jon.." the brunette said, needing him inside her, not above begging him. "Please what?" he asked. Sarah let out a frustrated groan, making him smirk. "Tell me babe." Dean said, nipping at her weak spot. "I need you inside me. Now!" she demanded.

A shiver went through Dean. She'd never been demanding before and it turned him on even more. Without another word, he entered his wife's body hard before starting to thrust inside her fast and rough. Sarah's arms went around his back, her nails digging into his skin which only spurred him on. His hands grabbed her hips and his nails dug into her soft skin as he moved within her faster and rougher. Sarah started trembling as her orgasm approached rapidly but she was trying to fight it back. Dean wasn't going to let her hold back on him though. He went even rougher and was rewarded quickly when Sarah shouted his name as she came hard. He followed a few seconds later with a deep, raspy groan of her name. Dean fell to her side to avoid squishing his smaller wife.

Sarah rolled over after catching her breath and laid her head on his chest. His arms went around her and started rubbing her back, while she rubbed his chest and shoulder. "Are you okay Sarah, did I get too rough?" he asked, a concerned look crossing his face. "I'm fine. That was amazing. I love you Jon." she replied, kissing his scruffy cheek to assure him. "I love you too Sarah. Happy Thanksgiving." Dean responded. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too baby." Sarah said sleepily. "Go to sleep now babe." he said, rubbing circles on her back. Before he finished his sentence, she had fallen asleep and he followed soon after. 'Best Thanksgiving ever..' Dean thought before his eyes closed, thanking any higher power out there for the woman asleep in his arms.

**I was going to wait and post this for actual Thanksgiving but I decided to post this for my loyal readers as a thank you for bearing with me while I recover. It will still be a few more days before **_**Shielded **_**is updated so please be patient. Much love!**


End file.
